moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Knightframe
Foehn Revolt * China (campaign only) |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Garrison |eliteability = |useguns = VHMG |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 250 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $400 |time = 0:16 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = * 6 (ground and garrison) * 9 (air) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = Kingsframe |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Garrison civilian structures |structure = |notes = * Starting infantry for the Foehn * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Cannot attack air targets when garrisoned * Take 2 slots in transports * Vulnerable to EMP * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |margin = }} The Knightframe '''is the basic infantry of the Foehn Revolt. They are more expensive than the other factions' counterparts, but makes up for it with higher health and damage, as well as being uncrushable (except by the heaviest of vehicles) and can hit air targets as well (though they cannot do so while garrisoned). Knightframes can be transformed into Kingsframes through a Nanofiber Sync. Description The truth is that the Foehn Revolt severely lacks in manpower. This is a fact that its enemies take great advantage of, and in the face of such stacked odds, every life working towards the Foehn’s goals counts. This is why Foehn’s basic infantry have been given the most advanced combat equipment that dramatically increases their combat survivability. The Knightsframe is the foundation of a Foehn infantry battalion. Piloting an advanced exoskeletal frame, Knightsframe operators are able to move faster and endure the harshest of battlefield conditions. The suits are armed with a very heavy machinegun that is effective against infantry and light vehicles, and can even be used to shoot down enemy aircraft. In spite of its size, the Knightsframe is uniquely designed to ‘collapse’ into a smaller size in order to be able to garrison buildings. However, once garrisoned, they cannot attack aerial targets until they exit the building. Overview The Knightframe is a considerably powerful, albeit expensive, tier one basic infantry. With a powerful weapon with decent range and splash damage, Knightframes can fight large groups of enemy infantry where others would have trouble, especially against other tier one infantry who lack the relative range and power of the VHMG. Not only does his weapon let him clear through swathes of infantry, but his weapon can fire flechette rounds against aerial foes, letting them deal with threats in a matter similar to Flak Troopers. Along with his powerful offensive abilities, the Knightframe is also considerably tougher than his peers. Boasting plate armor and almost double the health of the Initiate, this unit can withstand most battles against other infantry with less overall damage and loss. Because of their armor, Knightframes cannot be crushed by normal vehicles, and are immune to dog and Spook attacks, preventing sudden losses among the Foehn infantry battalions. Not only is their armor powerful, but it's also flexible, allowing them to garrision buildings at an equal rate that other infantry can, extending their survivability and their fire coverage (but not their actual range). This especially potent when combined with Lancers for full anti-ground defense. Unfortunately, the Knightframe loses his ability to target air units while garrisoned inside buildings, so additional ungarrisioned knights are advised when dealing with aerial threats. Inside Jackals, a Knightframe can extend the speeder's infantry killing power, and give it the ability to rapidly respond to aerial threats. With a high passenger survivability, the Knightframe may survive if their frail transport goes down. While this unit is powerful, he still has several weaknesses that his foes can exploit. The most major component is his price tag ($400), which means that early on, he can't be massed as quickly as other basic infantry, and will usually be outnumbered throughout the fight. Along with that, he inherits weaknesses from his mechanical design, which include a vulnerability to magnetic weapons and EMP, so caution is advised when dealing with China or PsiCorps. He takes up two slots in all transports, which make it difficult to transport him, most notably in Warturtles and similar vessels. While he has good range, he is still vulnerable to specialized anti-infantry units like Viruses, Desolators, Snipers and Huntresses, who out range and overpower him relatively quickly. Appearances * Knightframe prototypes bearing the Chinese color scheme and using the Conscript's voiceset, then known as '''Heavy Troopers, are seen used by the Chinese forces during the course of Heartwork, which may give a hint towards the Foehn's history. Assessment Pros * Effective against infantry and aircraft. * Weapon deals splash damage. * Good firepower and armor. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Can garrison buildings to improve fighting power and survivability. Cons * Fairly expensive for a starting infantry ($400). * Weak against anti-infantry weapons. * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons. * Cannot attack aircraft while garrisoned. * Weaker to basic tank weapons, unlike other factions' infantry. Quotes The Knightframe is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. When selected * Knightframe, here to serve! * Chivalry is not dead! * He who lives by the gun... * I am yours to command! * Fearless. Peerless. When ordered to move * An honorable decision. * Forge ahead. * Consider it done! * As you wish. * Lead me to battle! * Flying the Foehn banner! When ordered to attack ground targets * Stand, and die like a man! * Might makes right! * Know your place, knave! * Good as dead! * Back to where you belong! * Hold back! When ordered to attack aircraft * Shred them to bits! * Such cowards! * Dodge this! * They're for the birds! * Flechettes are loaded! When under fire * I will not kneel! * I am not done! * Fight to the end! Gallery ChineseStuff.png|3 Prototype Gharials, 5 Heavy Troopers, 1 Kamaz truck and 1 Heavy Kamaz spawned using a map editor. Trivia * The Knightframe appears to be named after the Knightmare Frame walkers in the Code Geass anime series. * Appearance and functionality-wise, the Knightframe resembles the Armored Personnel Unit from the Matrix film series and the Amplified Mobility Platform suit from James Cameron's Avatar. See also * Kingsframe Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt